


Memories, Like the Corners of my Mind

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-26
Updated: 2006-08-26
Packaged: 2019-05-31 07:28:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15114635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: "Ooh sweetie, I think you just confused me with Trapper John, M.D."





	Memories, Like the Corners of my Mind

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

“Terry?”

Nora opened her eyes and looked around the room. Her vision was blurred but soon the room came into focus. CJ looked at her and tried to smile. She reached out for Nora’s hand, giving it a firm squeeze.

“It is good to see you awake.” CJ said. “How do you feel?”

“I don't know…thirsty.”

CJ got up and got her a cup of water. Nora sipped it, lying back against the pillows. She looked at CJ again.

“Are you a nurse? Where is Terry?”

“Nora, are you alright? Terry is…”

CJ stopped abruptly, biting her lip.

“What?” Nora asked frantically, pulling her hand from CJ’s. “Have we been in an accident? Oh God, is Terry dead?”

She began to cry. CJ took her hand.

“No, no, no sweetie; Terry is not dead. You were in an accident but Terry is OK.”

“Well, where is he? Who are you?”

“My name is CJ McGarry, we work together. It looks as if you may have lost some chunks of time.” CJ reached up to press the button for the nurse’s station. “There are people anxious to see you awake.”

“I just want to see Terry please.”

CJ sighed as the nurse came in. She approached her.

“Get the doctor please.” She whispered. “Mrs. Ziegler is awake and seems to have amnesia.”

The nurse nodded solemnly, walking from the room. Toby burst into the door. Nora looked up at him with frightened eyes and they just stared at each other.

“Oh Nora.” He said.

She just looked at him as CJ pulled him into the corner.

“Let go of me CJ…I need to see her.”

“Toby, wait. She has no idea who you are.” CJ replied.

The doctor came into the room. He looked at Toby and CJ, gave a nod, and went straight to Nora.

“What the hell are you talking about?” he hissed.

His eyes gave away just how scared he really was.

“She does not know us. She asked me if Terry was here. It is most likely amnesia, and hopefully it is temporary. We have to wait.”

The doctor gave Nora a superficial exam and began to ask her questions.

“What is your name?”

“Nora Masterson.”

“Are you married?”

“Of course.”

“What is your husband’s name?”

“Terence; Terry.”

“Can you tell me today’s date?”

Nora thought about it for a while and then shook her head.

“No, I don’t remember.”

“Its OK Nora. How about the year?”

“1995…its November I think.”

“OK Nora, good job. I want you to just relax a bit.”

“When is Terry coming?” she asked.

“Someone called him.” The doctor lied. “Just rest.”

He turned to Toby and CJ, leading them toward the door. They stepped out of the room.

“What can we do about this?” Toby asked.

“To be honest with you Mr. Ziegler, there is nothing that can be done.”

“Nothing! My wife does not remember me, or our child, and you can do nothing.”

“We’ll give her a CAT scan and an MRI to make sure there is no permanent brain damage. If there isn’t then this amnesia is most likely temporary. Having said that, Nora can get her memory back in a few days or weeks. Of course, it could take years depending on the trauma…there are some things she may never get back.”

Toby did not like his answer at all. What the hell was the point of medical technology if it could not help the people you loved?

“I suggest we do not overwhelm and frighten her today with too much.” The doctor went on. “She woke in a scary place with no recollection so I think it would be a good idea to call her ex-husband.”

“No!” Toby exclaimed. “He is not welcome here.”

“Toby.” CJ put her hand on his shoulder. “This is not about you…this could help Nora.”

“I think that if it comes from Terry that their marriage is over, it may trigger something. If a stranger tells her, Nora will feel frightened and out of control. I am going to schedule the tests and get back to you Mr. Ziegler.”

Toby sighed heavily as the doctor walked away.

“I guess we have to call him.” He said.

“He works for the minority leader.” CJ replied. “I think it would be better if I talked to him.”

“Believe me, so do I. I’ll call Sam, Josh, and everyone to let them know that Nora is awake.”

“They can't come down here Toby. It will be too overwhelming.”

He nodded. Then he pulled CJ into his arms and held her tight. CJ rubbed his back.

“It is going to be alright.” She whispered. “Nora will get better.”

“What if she never remembers us?” Toby asked. “What if she doesn't love Nicholas and I anymore?”

“You can't think like that…be unlike yourself and have positive thoughts. Go and make your phone calls. I will call Terry.”

\--------------------------------------------------------------

Terry Masterson stood outside of Nora’s room looking at CJ.

“What should I say?” he asked.

“Be a comfort to her. Nora does not remember the accident. She does not remember the past decade; thinks its 1995. Terry, she is married with a child and remembering that is a top priority. Just be a comfort.”

Terry nodded, taking a deep breath. He stole a glance at Toby, who was now flanked by Josh and Sam, before going into the room.

“I need to be in that room.” Toby muttered. “I should monitor every damn word he says to her.”

“Hey Nora.” He cleared his throat and tried to smile.

“Hey. You look different. When did you grown facial hair?”

“That’s what happens in a decade.” He replied.

“What? C’mon and sit next to me. I know that we aren’t at our best right now, but I would think you're not going to be a jerk while I'm in the hospital Terry. How long have I been here? Have you gone on?”

“We’re not married Nora.” He did not see any reason to beat around the bush. She did not want to be married to him and he was too busy to pretend. “We have been divorced for eight years. It is 2005 and you have been in a car accident. Both of us are remarried, and you have a son.”

“A what? Who did I marry? Did you marry that bitch you were sleeping with? The one you denied for so long?”

“Toby Ziegler is your husband.” He ignored the rest of her questions. “He is the White House Communications Director. Jed Bartlet won the election and he has MS.”

“Oh God wait…who is Jed…who?”

“The President Nora. You work for him and you are married to his Communications Director.”

“Slow down.” She covered her ears with her hands. “I cannot process all of this. Just stop for a second.”

Toby walked into the room as Nora started to cry. He looked at his wife and then cut his eyes at her ex.

“What the hell did you say?” he asked.

“I told her the truth. It may make her memory come back sooner.”

“You simple bastard. You obviously upset her.” 

Toby sat on the edge of her bed, absently wiping her tears. Nora looked at him.

“Terry, just go.” Toby said. “I will handle this.”

Terry walked out. Toby took Nora into his arms and she allowed him. His embrace was familiar and comforting though she could not place his face at all.

“You must be Toby.” She said, pressing her face into his dress shirt.

“Yeah. I guess Terry told you that we were married.”

Nora nodded. Toby ran his hand through her hair.

“I know that you don’t know me Nora, but I am going to take care of you as best I can. You have nothing to worry about.”

“You know what?” she looked at him with a small smile.

“Hmm?”

“I am so glad that I divorced that selfish son of a bitch. You better be better than him Toby Ziegler.”

Toby smiled.

“There is no need for concern about that.” he said.

\------------------------------------------------------------------

CJ came back to the hospital later that evening. Nora sat on her bed, dinner still around her, scribbling in a yellow legal pad. She smiled at CJ.

“CJ, right?”

“Yeah. Good job.”

“I've always had a photographic memory. Dr. Ashwood said I could go home tomorrow or Friday. Apparently the CAT scan and MRI are clear…there is no permanent brain damage.”

“That is really good news.”

CJ sat in the chair by her bed and sipped her coffee.

“Tell me what you're working on.” She said.

“Oh, this is a list of things happening in my life right now. It is going to be crazy to keep up with. I hope people will not be offended if I just stick nametags on them. Lassiter was President the last thing I remember.”

“You seem strangely calm for someone with no real memories of the last decade.”

“Well, Toby and the doctor assure me that it is only temporary, though that only means it is not permanent. It could be a long time before it all comes back, and it all may not. But I know who I am CJ. I could not imagine what I would go through if I were a stranger to myself. I feel OK.”

“Where is Toby?” CJ asked.

He had lived in GW Medical Center since they got the phone call that Nora’s SUV skidded off the road and hit the telephone pole. She had been on her way back from picking up food for another late night at the White House. The doctors were amazed that she only suffered topical injuries. Still, she was comatose, and that was just as confounding. The whole situation sent the Senior Staff on a tailspin.

“I kicked him out. I told him to go and get some real food with Josh and the guy with the beautiful blue eyes.” she scanned her legal pad. “Sam Seaborn.”

“I guess you remember Josh from his work with Senator Hoynes.” CJ said.

“Yeah. Toby told me he was the Vice-President and then had to resign. What happened there?”

“Oh God, that is a long story that we do not need to get into right now.” CJ reached into her purse. “I didn’t know if this was the best idea but I brought some pictures for you to look at.”

“Oh great. Let me see.”

Nora pulled her knees up to her chest and took the pictures. She looked at herself, CJ, and a blonde woman. It looked as if they were on an airplane.

“Who is this?” she asked.

“The blonde is Donna Moss…Josh’s senior assistant. We’re on Air Force One.”

“No way. The real Air Force One?”

CJ smiled.

“The real Air Force One. That was taken a few months ago.”

Nora flipped to the next picture. It was she and Toby on their wedding day. They looked so happy…she could not remember when she had smiled that big.

“What was our wedding song CJ?” she asked.

“Um, For You, it’s by Kenny Lattimore.”

“I don’t even know that song. I cannot think of it in my head. Did either of us cry?”

“Toby pretended not to. You know that you are Jewish right? You converted before the wedding.”

“I've always been a thorough person. That must have killed my mother.” Nora replied.

CJ winced at the thought of Nora’s mother, but she did not say anything. Nora flipped to the next photo; she and Josh relaxing on the hood of a limousine. Nora smiled. She looked at the rest of them, stopping when she got to the photo of her and her son.

“Nicholas.” She said, running her fingers across the picture. “That was my brother’s name…he died when he was 9.”

“It is Jewish tradition to name your first born son after a relative that is no longer alive. He is a real jewel. A sweet baby boy.”

“I am excited about seeing him. Toby doesn’t want to bring him to the hospital and I can't blame him for that. CJ?”

“Hmm?”

“Am I really as happy as I look? I pretended for so long.”

CJ looked at her.

“You are Nora. You work hard, and you're a newlywed with a new baby. You are happy…a lot of people love you very much.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------

“What’s the matter sugar?”

Toby bit his tongue as the term of endearment slid out of his mouth. He made a promise to himself that he would simply call Nora Nora until she had some sort of memory surge. He did not want her to feel compelled to fake any feelings because of how he felt. She’d been home for ten days and had settled nicely into being a mother. She and Nicholas immediately bonded; Toby loved to see them together. He gave her the bedroom and slept on the pullout in the den. In addition to it helping her feel comfortable, it was helping him catch up with some of the work he missed while keeping vigil at her bedside. The Bartlet Administration was nearly over.

Nora sat in the nursery, holding Nicholas to her chest as he slept soundly. She sat in the window seat and stared out at the DC night. It was a cold snowy February night. She looked at Toby and smiled.

“Nora, are you alright?” he asked again.

“It snowed the night Nicholas was born. It was the first snow of the season and you were paranoid. There were three flakes on the ground and you were so paranoid.”

Toby smiled.

“It was more than three flakes, and I deny any paranoia.” He replied.

“Deny it all you want…you were. I can't remember anything else about it, but I remember that. It just came to me suddenly. It feels good to hold him, comforting.”

“He is your little boy; it should. Well,” he cleared his throat. “I just wanted to make sure that you were alright. He is sound asleep so I will just say goodnight.”

“C’mere Toby.”

He came close and Nora kissed his cheek. Then she stroked his beard, felt compelled to.

“Thank you for everything.” She said. “I know that this is not easy for you.”

She got up and put Nicholas in his crib. Rubbing his stomach she turned back to her husband.

“I'm happy that you didn’t sustain more serious injuries in that accident. I want the memories to come back, but I am just so glad you are still with me.”

Nora nodded. She walked over and put her arms around his middle.

“Nora, you don’t…please don’t push yourself.”

“The doctor says I should do my best to get back into my regular routine. He says it will bring back memories.”

“Nora…”

“Come to bed with me Toby. Help me remember us.”

“I don’t think we should. I don’t want to hurt you sugar.”

She stroked his chest and Toby closed his eyes.

“No Nora, please.” He took her hands in his. “You should get some sleep and so should I. C’mon.”

They walked hand and hand to the bedroom. Toby lingered in the doorway as Nora turned down the bed.

“Just hold me.” She said. “We don’t have to do anything. I just don’t want to be alone anymore.”

He nodded.

“Which side is yours?” she asked with a smile.

“Here.”

Nora climbed to the other side and Toby got into bed. He pulled her into his arms, kissing her forehead. She exhaled and molded her body to his.

“It feels so good to hold you.” Toby said his voice catching.

“Tell me something about us Toby. Tobias, that’s your first name.”

“Yeah.”

“I call you that sometimes. You got me an espresso, no, a cappuccino maker and I called you Tobias. Maybe it was June.”

“June 2001. It was right after we met. The night of our first kiss.”

“Well, a cappuccino maker is certainly worth a kiss. Is it not?”

Toby laughed lightly.

“It was that night.” He said.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

“Good morning Mr. President.”

Nora walked into the Oval Office six weeks after her accident. To Jed she looked as she looked that morning and it jarred him. He stood and embraced her, smiling when she pulled away.

“Tell me how you are.” He said, sitting back in his chair.

“Fine sir. Some things are coming back to me, though not half as quickly as I would like. For some reason I remembered that Josh is not here and Donna works for the Vice-President with Will Bailey. The doctors say familiar surroundings will bring back more memories. How are you today sir?”

“Good. Is your schedule heavy?”

“No sir. A few meetings and a sit down with Larry and Ed about some primaries in congressional hotspots. I don’t want to overdue it on my first day. I have to speak to Leo.”

“He is no longer Chief of Staff Nora; CJ is. She will help you with anything you need.”

“No one told me sir. Is Leo alright?”

“He had a heart attack last year, and double bypass surgery. He is fine now. You’ve seen him since the accident?”

“Yes sir, but it was a new experience because I did not remember him from before.”

The President smiled.

“Have a good day Nora.”

“Thank you Mr. President.”

She went out and over to CJ’s office.

“Hello…Margaret right?”

“Yes. How are you Nora?”

“Doing really well. Can I speak to her?”

“You can go right in.”

Nora walked in with a smile. CJ didn’t quite match it but she was happy to see her.

“I have something that will make you happy.” Nora said.

“More memories?” CJ asked.

She pushed aside some briefing books before giving it up all together and calling Margaret in to collect them.

“No, not really. I thought maybe we could have a cigarette. We do that, don’t we?”

“Oh yeah. Lets go over to the East Wing…I don’t want the President to see us.”

“Why didn’t you tell me that Leo had a heart attack?” Nora asked.

“I don’t know. You have enough to muck through without that added stress. Who told you?”

“The President. I thought he was still Chief of Staff.”

“No, he is handling our legacy, or whatever. He also decided to run off to Cuba in the middle of the night when they thought Castro might be dying…do not get me started on that.”

They went out to the East Wing portico, nodding at the Secret Service agents on post. Sitting on a bench, both women lit cigarettes.

“Tell me how you and Toby are.” CJ said.

Nora shrugged, taking a deep inhale of her cigarette.

“We are not fighting, which is good since I can hardly remember our life together. I mean, I do remember chunks here and there, but not everything. We still haven’t made love and I have tried CJ. He won't touch me.”

“Let me guess, he won't talk about it either.”

“You know him pretty well, huh?”

“You'll remember.”

“A few weeks ago he said he did not want to force me to pretend to have feelings I didn’t have. Now he doesn’t even bring it up…we live like roommates. I remember that I love him, well I almost remember. It is so damn hard CJ. Sometimes I feel like my life, my memories, are right outside of my grasp. Little things pop into my head but I can't piece it all together.”

“I hate to sound repetitious, but just give it more time. That accident you were in was no joke.”

“Do you think Toby holding back on me is hindering my recovery?” Nora asked.

CJ looked at her.

“Ooh sweetie, I think you just confused me with Trapper John M.D.”

Nora started to laugh. She pushed CJ’s shoulder with her own and the Chief of Staff laughed too.

“God, laughter feels so good right now. Thanks CJ.”

“It helps me too…that’s what friends are for.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Nora?”

“In the kitchen.”

Toby walked into the kitchen, inhaling the scent of baked chicken. Nora was pouring a cup of tea.

“Would you like a cup of tea?” she asked.

“Um, no.” he leaned to kiss her cheek and Nora stroked his beard. “I don’t like tea. What are you cooking?”

“Chicken and au gratin potatoes. I talked to Lauren this afternoon. She told me mom died. How could I not remember something like that? Then I remembered that you showed up in Providence.”

“I was worried about you.” Toby replied. “I did not feel comfortable telling you about your mother yet…I don’t want to overwhelm you.”

“You're not very good with your feelings are you Toby Ziegler?” she asked. “Nor other people’s feelings for that matter.”

“Thank you.”

She smiled, turning to look at him.

“Take the chicken out of the oven; its done.”

Toby did, and then leaned against the counter.

“I'm not hungry.” He said, for lack of anything else.

“I’m not really either. I fed Nicholas and he is asleep. I just wanted to pass time until you came home. I don’t think I like to cook and I don’t believe I am that good at it, but it does pass time. You're good at it though.” She said as an afterthought.

“You do alright Nora. You made me a lovely Thanksgiving dinner once.”

“Did I? What did you do in return?”

“I made love to you for the first time.” He replied, coloring slightly.

Nora smiled, sipping her tea.

“You don’t say. That’s a coincidence.”

“How is that?” Toby asked.

“Well, I was waiting for you so that I could demand my wifely due.”

“I'm sorry?” Toby ran his hand across the top of his baldhead.

“We are going into the bedroom to make love Toby; or right here is fine. I don’t want to hear your silly objections. I remember that you are my husband and I want to remember the way you touch me.”

“Nora…”

“Don’t say no to me Toby. You don't say no to me.”

“How do you know that?” he asked.

“I just do. Come on.”

She held out her hand, waiting patiently for him to take it.

“Don’t do this Toby.” She whispered, tears in her voice.

“I'm afraid.” He admitted, examining his shoes.

“Of what?” Nora put her hand down.

“That you won't want me. That my body will be foreign to you. That I’ll be too rough and frighten you.”

They were both quiet. Nora took his hand.

“I guess that means we are taking it slow.”

She pulled him toward the bedroom and Toby followed reluctantly. She began to undress him.

“Relax honey.” She whispered in his ear.

Toby took a deep breath as she shed his clothes. He was naked in front of her and Nora gave a nod of approval.

“Well, you obviously were not afraid that I would be dissatisfied with your size.” She said.

“You have never complained.” He said.

“Nor should I.”

She ran her hand up the length of him, base to tip, causing Toby to shudder. He pulled her into his arms and kissed her passionately. He didn’t want to lose himself in her…he had to keep control of the situation in case she wanted to stop at any time.

“Why am I still dressed speechwriter?” she asked before gasping.

“What’s the matter?” Toby’s fingers froze on her blouse.

“Speechwriter.” She pulled his face close for another kiss.

Toby was quick to get her out of her clothes.

“Damn, I think I almost forgot how beautiful you were.”

“Remembering now?” Nora asked, lying across the bed.

“Oh yeah…its coming back.”

“Get your ass over here Toby Ziegler.” She called to him with her finger.

“We’re going to take this slow sugar, OK?”

“Yep.”

“If you want to stop at anytime you just say so. I mean that.”

“Yeah, I know honey. I don’t think I will though. That feels so good.”

Toby sucked and nibbled on Nora’s neck. He really wanted this experience to be good for the both of them.

“Its time to move lower Toby.” She said.

“Yeah.”

His hands massaged her breasts. Toby loved the sounds of ecstasy that she made underneath him.

“God, I love your breasts.” He growled.

“I know.”

“You do?” he stopped to look at her, asking her to open her eyes.

“A woman knows what her husband likes. Don’t stop, I think we’re getting to the good part.”

He didn’t, but soon his urges drove him on. He wanted to touch her forever, and Nora seemed perfectly content to let him do just that. She curled her fingers through his hair as he kissed her thighs.

“Tell me what you want me to do sugar.”

“Do I need to tell you?”

“I like it when you tell me.” He replied.

“Oh, how kinky.”

“Nora!”

“Why don’t you touch me? I have a feeling I’ll like it.”

“Touch where?”

“My clit.” Nora giggled. “Sorry Toby.”

“Shh, lay back, its OK.”

Toby ran his tongue across her clit, stifling her laughter. Nora arched her back and cried out. He grabbed her hips, pulling her toward him.

“Oh God! Toby, oh God!”

Nora gripped the sheets as the aura of her orgasm shook through her like a freight train. She pulled Toby to her, taking control of his mouth. While she kissed him, he lifted her thighs and thrust inside of her.

“Oh Toby. Deeper, honey, deeper.”

She wrapped her arms around his back and held him tight as he made love to her.

“Tell me what it feels like.” He grunted. “Tell me how much you want me inside of you.”

“Uhh…faster. Oh good lord, don’t you stop!”

“I love you so much.” Toby mumbled against her hair as he started to climax.

“Toby!” she exclaimed.

They came together and Toby just lay on top of her. Nora rubbed the hair close to his neck; she knew he would like that.

“Oh Nora, I missed you so much. I love you.”

“I love you too.”

“Don’t.” he pulled away from her but she brought him back. “You don't have to say that.”

“I mean it. I may not remember our first conversation or what you got me for Hanukkah last year, but I know that Toby. Your love is better than ice cream. Whoa, where did that come from?”

“Its our song. Strawberry ice cream is your favorite.”

“Yeah.” She replied, kissing him.

Toby pulled out, lying on his back and taking Nora into his arms. She rubbed his stomach, remembering but not bothering to mention that it was her favorite part of him.

“I'm hungry now.” She said.

Toby laughed, turning to kiss her lips.

“Lets just lie here a while longer.” He said.

“Yeah. Hey, does this mean I won't have to fight you to make love anymore?”

“It does. Nora, I just want you to remember things and love us because you do and not because you think you should or you think it will make me happy. You're starting to get some memories back and I cannot let anything stand in the way of that, particularly my selfish wants.”

Nora nodded, still rubbing his stomach.

“You also have to understand that I need you to push sometimes Toby. Don’t shrink from me because I can't do it without you. I don’t want to. You know what I do want?”

“Tell me.”

Nora climbed on top of him, running her tongue along his lips. Toby’s erection was alive again.

“I want you again, and again, and again. Let’s make new memories, starting right now.”

“We’re so backwards, starting in the bedroom.” Toby replied.

“Shut up. Are you up for this?”

“Oh Nora, you have no idea.”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

“How are you doing?” Nora asked.

She and CJ were sitting out on the deck of the Georgetown house. It was after ten o’clock and CJ was on her third glass of wine and her fourth cigarette. Nora took the pack from the table and put it in her purse. They were of no use to her; she was almost seven months pregnant. It was mid-August and CJ was still reeling from Leo’s announcement at the Democratic National Convention that he was the nominee for Vice-President of the United States.

“I'm fine Nora. Don't worry about me.”

“Seriously CJ, talk to me.”

“I still feel the urge to smother him in his sleep. Do you remember when I left him the last time?”

Nora had a lot of her memory back, though there were gaps. Most of those gaps were before her current life in the White House.

“The Shareef thing?” she asked.

“Yeah. I am more angry now then I was then.”

“Are you leaving him?”

CJ shook her had.

“The last thing my kids need are reporters camped out on their lawn and CNN pontificating about the demise of their parents’ marriage. We will be fine.”

“Are you just saying that?”

CJ was living her life one day at a time and she would not burden Nora with that right now. She was more afraid of winning than losing in November. Vinick was a worthy adversary but in the end she knew he did not have the gusto. He was just too moderate, no matter what his party affiliation.

“Let’s talk about you. How was the ultrasound?” CJ asked.

“Everything is fine. The doctor asked again if we wanted to know the sex, but I refused. Toby wanted to know but I knew he couldn’t keep it from me so I wouldn’t let the doctor tell him. We knew with Nicky; I want a surprise this time.”

“Is Tobus bugging the hell out of you?”

Nora laughed.

“What did I say?” CJ asked.

“Tobus? Oh God, that’s hilarious. I don’t remember that I'm sorry.”

“Its my nickname for him; has been forever. You don’t call him that though…you use Tobes. His ex-wife used Pokey, but she stole it from me.”

“OK. Well, he is bugging me, but I love him so much so its OK. You know you have stood by me through all of this, and I want to stand by you now.”

CJ nodded. She knew she could always depend on Nora.

“I will call you as soon as I sort through all of this. I would feel better if you could help me get drunk right now.”

“Sorry. We will toast the new Vice-President in January.”

“Very funny. I'm glad you're better Nora…I really missed you.”

“I'm glad too. There is enough going on without chunks of memory missing. Where is Leo tonight?”

“Dallas, he’ll be back tomorrow afternoon. You better go before Toby starts ringing your cell phone.”

“Yeah. I’ll see you in the West Wing tomorrow?”

“Unfortunately. Sometimes I hate working on Saturdays. I think I am sleeping in tomorrow.”

“Good idea, you deserve it. Goodnight.”

Nora squeezed CJ’s hand, went through the house and out the front door. The voice of Peter Gabriel greeted her as she started up her Volvo. ‘Grab your things I've come to take you home’. Nora smiled; she was home. She remembered many of the things she loved and the reasons why. It had been upside down for a while, but she found her way back. With CJ’s help, and Toby’s. Now they were expecting their second child, the silver lining on the dark cloud. All of it, even the upheavals, tragedies, tears, pain, was worth remembering. Nora was thankful she did now.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
